The Rise of the King of Nightmare
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Todo ser tiene un pasado, del cual no puede huir, pues cualquier cosa en su persona recordará aquel pasado. A Jack Frost le intriga, de cierta forma, el pasado del rey de las pesadillas, por lo cual va por aquel diente que Tooth le tiro, descubriendo de esa forma el origen del Coco.
1. Prólogo

"**Rise of the King of Nightmare"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Todo ser tiene un pasado, del cual no puede huir, pues cualquier cosa en su persona recordará aquel pasado. A Jack Frost le intriga, de cierta forma, el pasado del rey de las pesadillas, por lo cual va por aquel diente que Tooth le tiro, descubriendo de esa forma el origen del Coco.

**Disclairme: **El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece… ¡pero rayos!, sí que deseo esos libros. Fanfiction inspirado por el pasado de Pitch Black.

* * *

_Fanfiction dedicado a mi Moores, ojalá te guste ~ x3!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

No sabía que lo había llevado a hacer aquello, a emprender aquella búsqueda, que por el paso de las semanas que llevaba, podría ser inútil en realidad.

Tal vez le había motivado saber que todos parecían saber de él o, bien, haber tenido algún pasado con aquel ser, pero no él, no Jack Frost.

Así que aquel hecho era el que ahora lo mantenía buscando, en ese lugar donde habían luchado contra Pitch Black. Buscando donde Tooth le había dado aquel puñetazo que le había tirado un diente al gran rey de las pesadillas.

Sabía que con los dientes se podía ver las memorias de las personas, él mismo lo había hecho con las suyas, siendo aquel hecho el que lo motivo a buscar ese diente en primer lugar.

Ya llevaba largo rato buscándolo, sin encontrar nada aun, cuando vio algo que llamo la atención.

Rápidamente fue a él, sin titubear siquiera y lo tomó, examinándolo con cuidado. Él no era un fanático de los dientes, como Tooth o sus hadas, pero sabía que aquel diente era el del rey de las pesadillas.

Ahora sólo faltaba saber cómo verlas, con él había resultado fácil… pero no sabía ver las de otros…

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando la luz de la brillante luna cayó sobre él y en su mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes de un pasado demasiado remoto, sintiendo una calidez venir de aquel diente en su palma…

**TBC.**


	2. Un héroe corrompido

**I**

_**Un héroe corrompido, el origen del rey de las pesadillas.**_

Hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando los primeros habitantes comenzaron a establecerse en el mundo que se les había otorgado, un mundo donde las criaturas mágicas podían ir a su gusto, siendo tomados por aquellos seres, los humanos, cuales dioses de su cultura, había un mundo mágico llamado "Golden Age".

En este mundo todo era tranquilidad, armonía, pureza… pero una pureza y tranquilidad que era constantemente amenazada por las pesadillas, que querían invadir y destruir todo aquello.

Fue una dura batalla, que "Golden Age" intentó soportar lo mejor que pudo, siendo que las pesadillas casi ganaron sobre aquel mundo de gloria, pero la armada de aquel mundo no se quedó atrás, surgiendo un hombre que logró derrotar aquellas pesadillas, encerrándolas dentro de una cárcel, especialmente diseñada para ellas, pero había un problema, uno de ellos debía custodiar aquella prisión, uno de ellos debía resguardar que las pesadillas no escapasen de aquel lugar, siendo que el mismo héroe que las había logrado derrotar se ofreció para aquél cargo.

Al héroe le dieron un última noche para que pasara con su ser amado, siendo su preciada hija.

Y ahí era donde se encontraban ambos en aquél instante, padre e hija, sentados en un mullido sofá, frente a una chimenea.

El suave tono rojizo de las llamas de aquella chimenea alumbraba a las figuras que reposaban en el sofá, iluminando la morena piel que ambos poseían.

Ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de aquel hombre, el cual le acariciaba con sus largos dedos los hilos de cabello negruzco que la niña poseía.

En los rostros de ambos había una suave sonrisa, pero en sus ojos, siendo los de ambos de un hermoso tono dorado, había aquél sentimiento de angustia, de inseguridad, de tristeza.

Había tantas cosas que decir, pero preferían guardar silencio, no queriendo interrumpir aquel momento, que querían que fuese eterno, pero la realidad era que sería un momento tan efímero comparado con el tiempo que vendría, con los días que se avecinaban ante ellos.

— Papi… — Susurró finalmente la niña acurrucada en el regazo del hombro, que la miraba, acariciando su sedoso cabello con suavidad.

— Dime princesa… — Habló el hombre de cabello también obscuro, siendo que lo llevaba suavemente en punta.

— Prométeme que regresaras papi… no quiero estar sin ti… — La niña lo miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas que no había deseado derramar, que no se había permitido hacerlo, para que su padre no se fuera mal hacía la misión que debía cumplir, para poder mantener tranquilidad en su mundo.

— Te lo juro, princesa… — Susurró el hombre besándole con suavidad la frente de su pequeña niña, acurrucándosela más.

No volvieron a hablar, la niña sólo se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de su padre, cayendo finalmente dormida por las suaves caricias que el hombre daba en su cabello.

El alba se hizo presente al fin y con ella una pomposa ceremonia, que seguramente estuvo de más, según pensó el héroe que debía encargarse de aquella prisión.

— Hoy estamos aquí, pues nuestro gran héroe, Kozmotis Pitchiner, se convertirá en guardián de éste, nuestro mundo. — Cuando el gran soberano de "Golden Age" dijo aquellas palabras, se escucharon los gritos de ánimo hacía él, lo cuales quiso ignorar, buscando centrarse en su cometido.

Finalmente aquella ceremonia termino y con su traje de batalla puesto, se dirigió a su pequeña niña, abrazándola con fuerza, pero no tanta para dañarla, besándole su frente con suavidad, limpiándole la mejilla a la niña, de una traviesa lágrima que se le había escurrido.

— Regresaré mi pequeña niña, tranquila… — Le sonreía con suavidad, besando sus sonrojadas mejillas por llorar, mirando a la niña con todo su amor. No queriendo dejarla, pero sabiendo que haría más bien para su pequeña hija cuidando que aquellas pesadillas no la dañasen.

La niña asintió y le dio un último beso en la mejilla a su padre, el cual se levantó pesadamente y se metió en aquella cárcel a cumplir con su deber.

Se internó en los pasillos de aquella prisión, pasando una y otra vez por las celdas de las pesadillas condenadas, la cuales daban quejidos de dolor, rogándole que las dejase salir, pero por más lastimeras que fueran aquellas suplicas, por más que estuvo tentado, por aquello quejidos lastimeros, a abrir, nunca lo hizo.

Siempre que su voluntad parecía flaquear, apretaba, por sobre su ropa, el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, aquel medallón que tenía la imagen de su pequeña niña, que esperaba volver a ver algún día.

Tal vez cuando él ya se hiciera viejo para tener aquel título de guardián, podría salir y ver a su niña ya casada, con una familia, pasaría sus últimos días con ella, que le contase todo lo que había vivido mientras él protegía aquella prisión.

Pero sin que él se diera cuenta, los días parecían no transcurrir en lo más mínimo en su ser, parecía como si él tiempo se hubiera congelado para él, pero él no parecía notarlo, pero aquellas pesadillas sí que lo hacían, y planeaban se ruta de escape, con aquel pobre hombre, que sólo quería lo mejor para su pequeña niña.

— Hey, Kozmotis — Sonó la voz de una de las pesadillas, pero él siguió caminando, ignorándolas. — No seas así, Kozmotis, ¡hemos estado aquí los últimos dos mil años!

Aquel comentario lo hizo detenerse por completo, no podría haber pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?.

— ¿No te diste cuenta, verdad, Kozmotis? Te hicieron un ser inmortal para vigilarnos, nunca habrá un relevó para ti, sólo tú atrapado por siglos en este lugar con las pesillas ~ — Cuando escuchó aquello, se sintió indefenso y miró a su alrededor, sólo habían celdas, llenas de las pesadillas que habían amenazado su tierra.

Sin notarlo siquiera comenzó a correr buscando una salida, la puerta por la que había entrado, pero aquella puerta no estaba en ningún lado, era como si se la hubiesen llevado, como si la hubiesen borrado de la existencia.

Finalmente termino apoyado en una de las paredes, jadeando. Sus manos, que habían adquirido un tono pálido, por la falta de siglos sin sol sobre su piel, temblaban sin control, mientras buscaba aquel medallón que colgaba en su cuello.

Cuando lo sacó vio aquella vieja fotografía de su niña, de su pequeña hija.

El espíritu de aquel gran héroe de antaño finalmente se rompió.

Cayó de rodillas en el piso, llorando su desesperación, llorando por su vida que le había sido arrancada de las manos.

Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada sollozó dado, aferrado a aquel medallón, a aquella fotografía de su hija.

Tan herido estaba, tan perdido se encontraba, que no notó como las pesadillas finalmente salieron de sus celdas, comenzando a rodearlo, comenzando a fundirse en uno con aquel hombre quebrado, con aquel ser destrozado que sólo podía hipar aferrado a su medallón.

— Nosotros te ayudaremos, oh, Pitch Black — Aquel nombre desconcertó esa cansada mente, mientras veía como la obscuridad absoluta lo rodeaba.

¿Acaso era ese su nombre?, no lo recordaba ya… sólo recordaba la imagen de una niña, la que había sido su hija, pero ¿qué había ocurrido con su adorada niña?

— Ellos la apartaron de ti, Pitch, recuerda… te encerraron en este lugar, porque según ellos eras peligroso por tu poder… — Susurró una sedosa voz en su oído, una voz que no sabía de donde venía.

— ¿H-Hicieron eso? — Susurró convencido de aquello. Algo dentro de él le decía que aquella historia tenía parte de realidad y parte de mentira… pero no la quiso escuchar.

— Nosotros podemos ayudarte… Pitch — Sintió como la obscuridad comenzaba a pegarse más y más a él, haciendo que su mente se nublase aún más… — se nuestro rey… se él rey de las pesadillas… y véngate de aquello que te encerraron aquí y te alejaron de tu querida hija~… — Canturreó aquella voz en su cabeza y no pudo más que ceder, observando como las pesadillas se pegaban más a él, dándole nuevas fuerzas, nuevos poderes... nuevas habilidades, que corrompieron completamente su ser.

Los habitantes de "Golden Age" sólo pudieron ver cómo de ese monte, o al menos lo que ellos pensaban que era un monte, pues leyendas e historias viejas lo decían de aquella forma, salía un ser rodeado de obscuridad, siendo haciendo que sus pesadillas comenzaran a brotar de cada individuo, llevándolos a su destrucción, bajo las manos de Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas…

**TBC**


	3. Tú puedes sonreír

**II**

_**Tú puedes sonreír.**_

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos, después de que aquellas imágenes embargasen su mente, se quedó observando primero a la luna, jadeando, casi preguntándole con sus azulados ojos si todo lo que vio había sido la verdad, sí realmente el nombrado rey de las pesadillas, el ser que había intentado reinar en aquel mundo, haciendo que todos los niños le temiesen, había sufrido tanto.

Por como respuesta, la luna pareció brillar aún más de lo que lo hacía normalmente y fue ahí cuando Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y uno de los guardianes de los niños, comprendió finalmente que el rey de las pesadillas, además de sentir aquella soledad de que nadie lo veía — la misma que él había sentido en carne viva muchos siglos —, también tenía en su ser la desdicha de un engaño, de haber olvidado quién era realmente… perder lo que más había amado en su vida, que había sido su hija.

Tener esas revelaciones en su ser hizo que su estómago se revolviera, y como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, impidiéndole tragar la saliva que apenas se formaba en su boca, puesto que ya la sentía bastante seca.

Se sintió mal por aquel nombrado rey, se sintió mal por él, por Pitch Black… pues Pitch no había elegido aquello, más bien fue como si el destino, sin ninguna misericordia, se lo hubiera puesto encima, casi como quemándoselo en la piel, arrebatándole todo, hasta su cordura.

Lentamente guardo el diente en su sudadera y apretó más en su puño su bastón, dirigiéndose sin miedo alguno hacía el agujero por el cual las pesadillas se habían llevado a Pitch, después de que lo derrotaron.

Observó el agujero y dio un fuerte suspiro, para luego inhalar aire con fuerza, no se dejaría intimidar ni dejaría ir la determinación que había logrado juntar.

Sin más el espíritu del invierno se arrojó dentro del agujero, cayendo por el hoyo que no se parecía en nada a los agujeros de Bunnymund, sino que este estaba lleno de sombras.

Pudo observar las jaulas en las que habían estado las pequeñas hadas de Tooth, pero decidió ignorarlas, volando debido a una suave ventisca que hizo correr, buscando con su mirada, en aquella obscuridad, la silueta de aquella persona, la cual finalmente encontró, después de un rato de buscar.

Pitch estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado siempre por sus sombras y por uno de los caballos que estaba echado a su costado, casi como asegurándose de que su rey estuviese bien, pues algo le decía a Jack que las pesadillas necesitaban a Pitch para vivir.

Observó como el hombre sujetaba un medallón, el cual Jack estaba seguro que era el que tenía la imagen de la pequeña niña que había sido la hija del rey de las pesadillas.

— ¿Qué desea el gran guardián, Jack Frost? — Aquella sedosa voz hizo que Jack diera un suave brinco, mientras Pitch se guardaba entre sus ropas aquel medallón y volvía adquirir su rostro serio de siempre, levantándose con gran majestuosidad del suelo, casi como el rey que era.

— Venía a devolverte el diente que te tiró Tooth — Le sonrió, evitando reírse de aquel gesto de fastidio que había puesto el nombrado rey de los miedos.

— Podrías haberlo dejado tirado allá arriba, no es como si alguien le fuese extrañar ver un diente tirado… — Vio como Pitch parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo, llegando frente a él, sin hacer ningún movimiento para atacarlo o algo así.

— Pero los dientes pueden contener cosas valiosas, ¿no? — Le respondió simplemente y vio como el caballo parecía bufar, casi levantándose, como amenazándolo de que no siguiera hablando, pero Pitch hizo un gesto para que el caballo se quedase quieto.

— ¿Hablas de Kozmotis? — Hizo un gesto de incomodidad. — Supongo que ese estúpido hombre de la luna te ayudo a ver las memorias de ese diente, así que no veo que más haces aquí, si tú mismo ya "profanaste", de cierta forma, mis memorias, Jack.

— Pero supongo que tú hiciste lo mismo con las mías, ¿verdad? — Le refuto, observándolo.

— No, Jack, no hubo necesidad de hacer aquello, fuiste al único niño que nunca asuste durante aquellos años, pues me agradabas de cierta forma. — Cortó como única respuesta Pitch.

El espíritu del invierno, por su parte, por primera vez se había quedado sin una respuesta creativa o algo así para refutar aquello dicho por el rey de las pesadillas.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, antes de ni siquiera preguntarle al rey el por qué a él no lo había atemorizado con pesadillas, fue un pequeño cristal de hielo que toco la nariz de Pitch, antes de que este pudiese esquivarlo.

La nieve comenzó a caer en aquella cueva y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron las risas de ambos espíritus, envueltos en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Después de haber visto aquellas memorias lo único que había deseado Jack había sido hacer sonreír a Pitch, ocurriéndosele sólo aquello. Por ese momento no quiso hacer preguntas ni nada, sólo quiso jugar con el rey de las pesadillas, con ese héroe corrompido que llevaba una fotografía de su hija perdida… sólo se le había antojado hacerlo _feliz._

_**The end.**_


End file.
